


Unexpected Night

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshotes - smut [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Bella can't fall asleep the night before the big battle, and a talk with Alice helps her more than she could have expected.





	Unexpected Night

**Author's Note:**

> Bella/Edward and Alice/Jasper aren't couples. Both are single.  
Bella is friends with the Cullens, but Victoria is still hunting her with the newborn army.  
Bella is still human.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Bella shuffled downstairs into the Cullens’ living room. The house was empty except for her and Alice; the others had gone hunting and wouldn’t be back until late morning. Alice didn’t even look up from her spot on the couch, but Bella knew she had heard her. Before Bella could say anything, Alice picked a mug off the coffee table and handed it to Bella. She took it, cracking a small smile.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she said, before taking a sip of the tea Alice had made her. It was sweet; just the way she liked it. She took another sip before sitting down. Alice had already cleared off the couch next to her.

“I figured. I actually thought you’d be down sooner, so the tea may be a bit cold,” she said, tapping a finger to her forehead. Bella just rolled her eyes.

“It’s fine, Alice. Thank you,” she said, looking over the sketchbooks and photo books Alice had been drawing in and looking through. “Working on some more designs?”

“Aren’t I always? I’m getting a little bored with my wardrobe.” Alice grabbed the nearest sketchbooks and made a few quick notes before putting it down again. “How come you can’t sleep?”

“Wouldn’t it be great if I knew?” Bella shrugged. “I’ve struggled like this since I was a kid. Might just be nervous for tomorrow, I guess.”

“No need to be nervous. The others will be just fine in the fight, and I’ll be with you to make sure you’re protected.” The newborns had been closing in for awhile now, and the Cullens were planning their defense for the next night. Alice had elected to stay with Bella, just in case something were to happen to her. It also helped her to know that she wouldn’t be alone while the other risked their lives for her. Bella shuddered just thinking about it.

“I still think there’s gotta be something I can do to help,” Bella muttered, staring down into her mug. It was half empty by now. She had hoped it would have a calming effect, but she felt the same as ever. She took another sip anyway. 

“You can help by staying where you were told, out of the way. It’ll be too dangerous with you in the field. For you and for us,” Alice reminded her. Bella scowled. She knew Alice was right on this, but she didn’t like to be reminded of it. “Oh, wipe the scowl off your face,” Alice muttered. “It may be cute but I don’t have time for your sass right now,” she added, looking back over her books. She didn’t see that Bella raised an eyebrow at that.

“What are you designing?” she asked instead, after an awkward silence had passed. She set her mug on the coffee table and moved closer to Alice, resting her head on her shoulder. Alice smiled.

“A few new dresses,” Alice explained, flipping back through the sketchbook to show Bella what she had drawn already. “Based on these photos,” she added, reaching for one of the photography books and pointing to a group of photos she had bookmarked. Bella examined the bright bursts of red, orange, and yellow flowers on the page, and the way that Alice had transcribed them into the outline of the dresses.

“So florals?” She lifted her head off Alice’s shoulder, looking into her eyes.

“Yes…” Alice said hesitantly. Then she rolled her eyes.

“For spring? Groundbreaking,” Bella cracked. Alice just glared at her. “What? You love that movie!” Bella started laughing, the late hour getting to her. Alice tried to stare her down, but ended up laughing along with her, unable to take her eyes off her. Before even she knew what she was doing, she leaned in to kiss Bella. She didn’t respond at first, stunned by this development. Alice, not really thinking at the moment, moved her hand to rest on the back of Bella’s neck, pulling her closer. She pulled away a few moments later, looking into Bella’s eyes. She was frozen, her arms still out from where they had wrapped around Alice.

“Bella? I’m sor-” Alice started to say.

“Sh,” Bella interrupted her. She certainly hadn’t expected that, but what was even more unexpected was how much she had enjoyed it.

“Bella?”Alice asked again, but more hesitantly this time.

“Did… did you mean to do that?” Bella asked. 

“Well... “ Alice tried. Bella had never seen her so hesitant, so unsure of her words before. 

“I liked it,” Bella said, smiling.

“I like you,” Alice blurted, before she could stop herself.

“Cool,” Bella said, and leaned in to kiss Alice again. This time, she was in control. She began to run one hand through Alice’s short hair, letting the strands tangle around her fingers as she twisted so that she was sitting in Alice’s lap, facing her. Her other hand rested on Alice’s hip, her fingers lightly skimming the fabric of her sweater. Alice opened her mouth, letting Bella trace her lips with her tongue. Her hand wrapped around Bella’s waist, pulling her, somehow, closer, as Bella began to grind on her.

When Bella needed to breathe, she pulled away, giving Alice the chance to run her mouth down Bella’s neck, placing feather-light kisses on her soft skin. Bella smiled again, unable to hold back her joy.

“Are we sure this should be happening?” she murmured as she felt Alice’s cool breath along the neckline of her pajama shirt.

“Do you want it to?” Alice asked, pulling away from Bella.

“Absolutely.” She punctuated her declaration by leaning in to kiss Alice again, pressing their lips together as hard as she could and running her hands up and down her torso.

“Then it’s settled,” Alice whispered, her mouth less than an inch from Bella. They brought their lips together again, tugging lightly at each other’s clothes.

“Wait,” Bella said. Alice drew back at once, but kept their foreheads touching. Her hands stilled. “Are we sure we should be doing this here?” she asked. Alice just smiled. Before Bella could react, Alice had scooped her up and ran as fast as she could to her bedroom. She blinked, and suddenly she was sitting in the center of Alice’s large bed. Alice was standing at the edge, eye level with Bella.

“This better?” Alice asked with a smirk. Bella nodded, crawling on the bed until she could reach Alice. She sat with her legs hanging off the edge of the bed and pulled Alice on top of her. Alice giggled, losing herself in Bella’s lips once more. She supported her weight with her arms as Bella ran her fingers up her back, pulling at her sweater. Alice rid herself of the garment; Bella was greeted by the sight of her bare breasts. She bit her lip, pulling Alice back to her. They kissed again as Bella’s hand scratched lightly over Alice’s nipples. She moaned at the contact, moving her lips to suck along Bella’s throat again. She went harder this time, careful not to break skin. It was Bella’s turn to moan, her fingers stilling as she absorbed the sensations.

“You’re welcome to keep doing that,” Alice said, quickly moving so they were both sitting in the middle of the bed. Bella rolled her eyes, pushing Alice so she was lying on the bed with her head on the pillows. She resumed playing with her nipples, adding her tongue to the mix. She took one light pink bud into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could.  
Alice groaned, her eyes sliding shut. Bella bit down, drawing a whimper from Alice. She switched to the other breast, repeating the action, drawing more whimpers and moans from Alice. Bella giggled at that.

“I’m only doing what was asked,” she said sweetly, licking one of Alice’s breasts while her hand kneaded the other.

“And you do it so well,” Alice said with a whine. “But I think it’s time I play with you,” she added with a wink. She tore Bella’s pajama shirt off and immediately latched onto her breasts, running one hand over each of them. Bella leaned into her touch, bending down to suck on Alice’s neck. She bit her lip, squirming beneath Bella. She began to kiss her way down Alice’s body, starting with her neck and moving over her breasts, kissing them again and again before continuing on.

Alice forgot her plans, lost in the sensations Bella was giving her. She smirked as she kissed down Alice’s stomach, stopping at the top of her skirt. “No, I think it’s still my turn,” she said with a wink, flipping Alice’s skirt up and pulling down her panties. She licked her lips at the site of Alice’s pussy spread before her. She placed a few kisses along Alice’s inner thighs, switching between them as Alice whined.

“Bella!”she begged. Bella smirked again

“What do you say?” she asked, lightly trailing a finger through the neat trimming of pubic hair.

“Please, baby. Please lick me.” she pleaded, thrusting her hips forward. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Bella said, kissing from her knee up to her outer lips, drawing a cry of frustration from Alice. She giggled again, before finally leaning forward and placing a kiss right on Alice’s clit. Alice instantly moaned at the contact, feeling her wetness pool onto the sheet below her.

Bella began to run her tongue up and down Alice’s slit, pressing down each time she came to her clit. Slowly, she added one finger, tracing her lips before plunging inside and running along her inner walls. She quickly added a second one, twisting them in all different directions. She could feel her own juices coating her thighs. She focused her attention on Alice’s clit, moving her tongue around and around the tiny spot.

Alice, for her part, could do nothing but moan and groan as Bella worked her so expertly. Her skirt kept her from seeing exactly what Bella was doing ,but she could feel it and see Bella head bop under the fabric, and that was enough. Her fingers twisted in the bedsheets, tearing holes through them as she wriggled. Bella used her other hand to hold Alice’s hips down as she became closer to her peak, her moans reaching a higher and higher pitch until she broke with a squeal. Wave of pleasure washed over her as she froze, unable to move.

Bella continued to lick Alice through her orgasm, her movements slowing as Alice came down. When Alice began panting for breath, she stopped, withdraw her now-soaking hand from Alice’s body and pulling her skirt off and throwing it to the side. She crawled up her body the same way she had come down, planting kisses as she went. She hovered over Alice for a moment, looking into her eyes.

“Get down here,” Alice practically growled, not giving Bella a time to respond before she yanked her down, slamming their lips together, Alice moaned as she tasted herself in Bella’s mouth, feeling herself grow wet all over again. They kissed for a while, their bodies pressed against each other. Alice slid her hands down Bella’s sides, sliding into the top of her jeans. 

She groaned as Alice began to finger her, her small hands moving faster than Bella would have thought possible. She began to pant as the pressure inside her built, losing focus on the kiss. Alice relented and moved her lips to her neck, kissing all over as Bella shook above her. Just as the pressure was about to burst, Alice stopped, earning a long whine of complaint from Bella.

“Alice!!” She whined, pressing her face into Alice chest. “That was good.”

“Yeah?” She challenged, lifting Bella’s head to meet hers. “This will be better.” She gently set Bella next to her on the bed, and rolled over to her nightstand to pull out a vibrator. In a flash she was at Bella’s side, turning the small toy on to its lowest setting. She removed Bella’s pants and climbed on top of her naked body, leaning down for a quick kiss before straightening up again. She slid the vibrator around Bella’s bikini line, drawing whimpers from her. She slowly slid the toy up Bella’s slit, letting it rest on her clit as she slid two fingers in her tight, wet pussy.

“You have no idea how many times I’ve laid in this exact spot, this toy buried deep in my cunt, thinking of you riding my face, of you licking me until I scream.” Bella groaned at these words and Alice’s actions, feeling the pressure build inside her stronger and deeper than before. Alice turned the toy up another notch. Bella cried out, softly.

“It’s so nice to finally see this for real. I’ve had so many visions of fucking you in so many different ways,” Alice continued. Bella cried out again. Alice turned the vibrator up another notch.

“After this, it’s my turn to taste you. Or maybe I’ll grab that big strap I bought just for you and have my way with you.” Bella nodded, begging Alice to do just that. The vibrator went up another notch, then another, as Alice added a third finger into Bella’s pussy. She screamed again as her orgasm hit her, crying out Alice’s name as she came down. Alice turned off the toy and tossed it onto the pillows beside them, pulling her fingers out of Bella.

“You can do whatever the fuck you want to me,” Bella said, straightening up. She straddled Alice again, kissing her as hard as she could as she began to grind on Alice’s hips. She groaned, placing her hands on Bella’s hips to guide her.

“Yeah, you don’t have to tell me that,” Alice said between kisses. Bella’s hands slid up Alice’s body to her breasts again, kneading the firm skin as hard as she could.

“One condition though,” Bella said, moving her lips to Alice’s ear, whispering her next words. “I think I should be the one to fuck you,” she said, pushing Alice onto the bed. Alice squealed in delight.

“Look in that drawer,” she said, motioning to the nightstand. Bella did as she was told, and pulled out the strap. She crawled back to Alice, who helped her fasten the straps. One it was attached, Alice took a moment to admire her.

“Make it quick, now. You need some sleep, love,” she murmured.

“I need you,” Bella said, leaning down to kiss her sweetly.

“You have me,” Alice said, smiling against her lips. Bella smiled too, kissing her again as their arousal grew.

“Ready?” Bella asked, straightening up. Alice nodded, so Bella began to slide the strap into Alice, who closed her eyes as the toy filled her up. Bella grinned, feeling powerful in the reactions she could elicit from Alice. She began to pump faster, in and out, in and out. She reached one hand down to play with her own clit as she watched Alice play with her own breasts, tugging at her nipples. She began to curse, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck,” as she felt her orgasm draw closer. Bella’s was building too, her movements becoming sloppy as she grew closer and closer. 

Alice was the first to come, crying out Bella’s name as she did so, unable to see anything else other than the woman before her. Bella was close behind her, her fingers moving in a frenzy over her own clit. She withdrew from Alice and collapsed beside her, weary from the night’s activities. Alice giggled, and moved to help Bella undo the straps. She wiggled out of the toy and Alice dropped it on the floor.

Bella snuggled into her side, resting her cheek on Alice’s breasts. Alice wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

“We’ll have a lot to explain to the others tomorrow, huh?” Bella asked around a yawn, her eyes closing. She was already half asleep. Alice laughed again. 

“We’ll deal with that later. Sleep, my love,” she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Bella’s head. Bella smiled and pulled herself closer to Alice.

“I love you,” she whispered, the words slurring together as she drifted off.

“I love you, too,” Alice said, closing her eyes and breathing in time with her lover.


End file.
